Beyond a shadow of a duck
by adventuremaker21
Summary: An aftermath of the shadow wars of season 1, Lena finds out shes not as gone as everyone once thought as Webby has a reunion with her best friend, now in a different form. One shot for now, may be a full story if this is well liked. Cover is done by a good friend on discord.


Beyond a Shadow of a Duck:

A one shot by adventuremaker16

* * *

After a long and eventful lunar eclipse, it soon died down to a dark and quiet night over the town of Duckburg, save for the construction crews repairing the damages done by the shadow sorceress Magica De Spell. The citizens were all safe and accounted for (save for Flintheart Glomgold, who was last seen being carried by his own shadow towards the sea), and everyone was trying to rest from today, especially those at the McDuck Manor, home of Scrooge McDuck and his globe-trotting family. But now was not the time for race cars, lasers or aero-planes, now was a time to sleep, Except for one duck girl who was crying over a photo of her and an older looking duck girl dressed in black.

"Oh Lena," the Duck girl says, super upset about today. "I'm so sorry." She then places the photo down as she was about to turn off the light as she noticed her shadow was looking off. "That's strange, did mine not come back right?" She kept looking and saw it stretched to the wall as she saw a shadow figure with sad looking purple energy eyes as it saw her, shocking the poor duck girl.

"No, no, wait, Webby. It's me, Lena," the shadow figure pleaded in a familiar voice as the girl, Webby, went from shocked to happy in an instant and tried to hug the wall, but wall planted instead.

"Lena?" Webby mouthed to her, super happy. "I can't believe your safe and sound." She said, now with tears of joy as she now notices her state. "Wait, what happened to you? I thought you died."

"It's kind of a long story, Webby, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry about her…" Lena told her. "About her plan, about me being a part of her plan and going along with it and-" at this point, she was getting choked up in her own words as Webby tried hugging again.

"It's ok, Lena. You saved our lives and turned it around. And you're here."

"Well, not completely…" Lena honestly told her as she pointed down to her feet in which her shadow was forming Lena's shadow self. "Magica destroyed my body, so in order to stay on this plain of existence, I needed to cast a shadow. That plus the magic of your bracelet made me into a shadow again: your shadow."

"So I have a magical shadow friend?" Webby said as she could barely contain her hype. "That is awesome! Do you think I can use magic too?!"

"Whoa, calm down, Webby," Lena said, trying to calm her down. "I don't really know what this means. But why don't we try figuring it out in the morning."

"How can I sleep when my best friend is my own shadow!"

"Don't ask me how, but you're about to crash."

"What do you mean crash? I feel great," Webby almost shouted as she fell on the ground, immediately asleep. Lena smiles as she went back into her shadow and made sure she rested well.

* * *

The next morning, Webby woke up and was feeling refreshed as she looked around and frowned.

"Was it a dream?" She said, hoping that it wasn't as she sees Lena's shadow form leaning up by the wall.

"Nope, all real," Lena answered to her, looking at her shadow claw-like fingers as she tries out her fluidity. "Morning, Webby."

Downstairs, after breakfast, Webby was trying to find a way to let Lena out in the open to talk to her. The living room was being used by Louie, who was watching his favorite show: the Ottoman Empire, as they were building a high tech footstool for Mark Beaks. The kitchen was being used by Webby's super built grandmother, Mrs. Beakley, as she was cleaning up from breakfast. As Webby was walking down the hallway, Lena popped out a bit from below her and spoke to her.

"Scrooge has how many rooms in this house and each one we find is being used. At this rate, we might have to practice this in the bathroom," Lena told her friend.

"I know, but I don't think anyone is ready to see you, let alone that you exist as my shadow now," Webby replied to her as she Accidently bumped into a duck boy her age in a blue shirt. "Sorry, Dewey."

"Eh, it's cool. But why were you talking to your own shadow?" The middle triplet asked his friend as she nodded to her shadow as it formed on the wall and waved a bit. "Lena?! But I thought...HOW DID-!"

"It's complicated, but we should find-"

"Through the power of FRIENDSHIP!" Webby yelled, excited.

"That's… pretty much what happened," Lena answered, a bit defeated as they saw Dewey shocked at this news. "I think we broke bluey," she whispered to Webby, chuckling at that.

"We got to tell the others your ok," Dewey suggested.

"Wait, can we see Scrooge first?" Lena suggested. "He deserves to know I'm ok."

"Ooh, yes! And if we hurry, we can catch him before he leaves for the Money Bin," Webby replied as the 3 of them head down to see a way older duck with a red jacket, black top hat and a cane walk towards the door, in a bit of a serious mood.

"Launchpad, make sure we head there now before those construction workers have the audacity to steal my money from under my nose. Which means no time to stop for refreshments," Scrooge told his shofer, who was already in the limo waiting for his boss, as the two kids ran down to see him.

"UNCLE SCROOGE!" They yelled down to him, stopping him in time. He turns around to see them, smiling as he does so.

"Good morning, kids. Off to see me head to work?" He playfully suggested to them. "But make it snappy, I can't be late to repair me money bin."

At that moment, Lena slid out of Webby's natural shadow, shocking Scrooge.

"Lena? But I thought Magica destroyed You," Scrooge asked, surprised to see her alive.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you later," Lena suggested.

"Indeed you do," Scrooge suggested to her as he headed out the door. "And lass?" He said, turning his head to the shadow figure on the floor, getting her attention. "Welcome to the family."

Webby gasps at this new statement. "You mean it, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Of course. I made a promise if she helped me defeat Magica, she'd have a place in this family. And I am a man of my word." He said, smiling at them. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to head to work." Scrooge said, walking out the door. "I'll have Launchpad come back after he drops me off Incase you kids want to head into town today."

* * *

With another can of Pep drank, Louie Duck continued to watch his shows. "Now this is the life. No adventures, no death, no crazy shadow witch lady. Just a case of Pep, my shows and a fully charged phone." He then relaxes deeper in the couch as he sees the room getting darker, alerting the green wearing duck boy. As the room is completely covered In blackness, a pair of purple eyes shot open in it as the shadow spoke.

"I know it was you who took the last Pep, Louie Duck," the shadow spoke in a demonic voice as Louie screamed. During his scream, the shadow laughs as Dewey and Webby came in, laughing as well.

"Oh man, we got you good," Dewey said, almost in tears.

"Magical pranks for the win!" Webby joined him.

"Wait, this was a prank?!" Louie said, angry at them as he looked at the shadow. "And was Duckworth in on it?"

"Guess again," Lena said as she took the shape of her marital body as she went back to being in front of Webby's feet. "Guess who's not totally dead?"

"Lena?" Louie said, shocked. "So you're living inside Webby's shadow now?"

"Oh no, she IS my shadow now," Webby explained.

"Get used to it, greenie," Lena said, ruffling Louie's shadow's hair, affecting Louie's actual hair. "Because I'm here for the long run."

"The better question is how do we tell Huey?" Dewey suggested. "I don't think he would accept 'the power of friendship' as a legitimate answer."

"I think I have a way to make him understand," Lena said as she chuckled sinesterly.

* * *

"And that should just about do it," Huey, the eldest of the Duck triplets, said as he looked at his heavy looking hiking backpack. "This should earn me the Backpack Packing badge for sure."

And as he said that, one of the knots holding a frying pan on the side slowly became undone, like someone was pulling on it, making the pan fall to the floor. Huey was alerted as he went to the pan and picked it up. "That's strange, I thought I tied this on properly," he told himself as a pot on the other side fell off. He quickly went to it and picked that up too. "And this one too. What is going on?"

Soon, he saw the entire bag tip over on its side as Huey sees a shadow hand on where the bag was. "GAH, EVIL SHADOW!" Huey yelled as he turned off the lights. And as he did, Lena was forced to head back to the hallway with the other duck kids because she couldn't be casted out in the dark room.

"Genius there turned off the light," Lena told them. "But I managed to get in a few scares."

"Nice…" Louie told her as Webby realizes what to do.

"I think we should at least tell him about her," Webby suggested.

"Yea, I guess so," Dewey agreed. "But man, using your for shadow pranks is going to be awesome."

"And shadow scams," Louie added on as they walked in.

"Don't come in, there's a shadow beast in here," Huey announced to his brothers and Webby. "As long as the lights are off, it won't harm us."

And at that moment, Louie turned on the light as Huey saw them with Lena behind them, now stretched to be as tall as the wall behind them with her hands out like claws.

"Boo," she whispered as Huey yelped and ducked below the bunk bed.

"Oh relax, Huey, it's just Lena," Louie said as he went to the bed, with Huey poking his head out again.

"THAT'S LENA?!" Huey yelped. "But we saw her die."

"Nope, I just let my ghost merge into Webby's shadow, so now she has me by her side," Lena said as she shrank to a more normal looking size and zipped over to where Huey was, under the triple bunk bed, offering her shadow hand to him as he takes it, shadow to shadow.

"I have SO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU!" Huey almost yelled as he grabbed his JWC guidebook, causing a laughter from all 5 of them, knowing this opened up a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

If this is reviewed well, i may consider turning this into a full story for you all to read.


End file.
